Akatsuki Mirage
by xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx
Summary: A collection of one-shots focusing our favorite miko paired up with the Akatsuki members. some are romance and some our friendship or family.
1. Damn it Pein!

Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA AND NARUTO! *sees lawyers sharpening pitchfroks.* O-ON THE SECOND THOUGH, JUST PRETEND I SAID THOSE _IDIOTIC _IDEAS.

A/N: I`VE BEEN DREAMING ON MAKING DRABBLES OR ONE SHOTS FOR LIKE… FROEVER! SO HOPE THIS TURNS OUT GOOD!

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

Pein

l

l

l

l

l

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

"P-pein i-it hurts." She whimpered.

"Shhh. It`s okay, it`ll be over soon." He answered patiently as she wriggled beneath him.

"D-don't stick it so suddenly!" She gasped.

"Calm down Kagome."

"Damn, now it`s bleeding." She whined.

"It will stop soon." With one more thrust, she wailed angrily.

"DAMN IT PEIN! WHY DO YOU INSIST ON HAVING ME PIERCED WHEN IT HURTS LIKE HELL! AND DO TAKE NOTE! IT`S ONLY IN THE EAR!"

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

BWAHAHAHAHA! WHAT DID THAT DIRTY MINDS OF YOURS THINK? SORRY TO DISSAPOINT YOU MY LEMON LOVER READERS BUT I DON'T WRITE THAT WAY…

AND AS A MATTER OF FACT, I DON'T EVEN READ THAT WAY… LEMONS GAVE ME THE HEEBIE JEEBYZ.


	2. Birthday blues

Disclaimer: I DO wish I owned Inu and Naru so I can own Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, Gaara, Pein, Konan, Hinata, Minato, Kakashi and all the hot males in Inu!

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

Itachi

l

l

l

l

l

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

It was a sunny day and inside the Akatsuki hideout, a certain Uchiha was fuming silently.

Itachi gritted his teeth when he flung a kunai towards the battered target. It was his birthday! His! And Deidara took His Kagome away! And to make the matter worst, she accepted!

His sharingan resurfaced at the thought. DAMN YOU! YOU STUPID BLOND! HOW DARE HE WISK AWAY HIS SWEET, LOVING, BEAUTIFUL LOVER!

"I-itachi-san?" Kisame hesitantly asked.

"WHAT!" the Isonade jailer shrunk back before answering.

"K-kagome-san t-told me to g-get you."

"Lead." He stiffly bit out. Kisame then led him to their room. When he opened the door, he nearly summoned susano when he was attacked by….

Party poppers?

"Happy birthday Itachi!" he examined the room and was clearly surprised when he saw the rest of the akatsuki members surrounding a big table with foods and gifts. Heck! Even Pein and Konan were there, in fact, the two was the one who pulled the poppers.

"Happy birthday Koi." Came Kagome`s voice before he felt arms circled his neck and soft lips contacted with his. He closed his eyes, ignoring the woot of the other members and the cussing of Hidan.

It seems that this is the best birthday after all.

"Don't kill Deidara for this." Kagome told him when they pulled away from each other.

He frowned. Nope, still the worst.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

AWWW, AINT THAT SWEET.


	3. Damn Uchihas

Disclaimer: AHHHH! THIS IS THE FUCKING LAST DISCLAIMER I`LL EVER WRITE IN MY FICS! IT`S FUCKING ANNOYING TO THE SEVEN DEPTHS OF HELL!

A/N: HOPE YOU LIKE THIS DEIXKAG FLUFF.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

Deidara

l

l

l

l

l

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Deidara always did hate Uchihas.

Their freaky doujutsu with tomoes and all. First he have to work with the thirty-foot-pole-stuck-up-his-ass Uchiha. He hated the conceited Uchiha with passion. He hated how he dismissed him like dirt beneath his foot. He hated how the Uchiha flick his ponytail when talking to him, as if telling him his hair is prettier than his.

Second, he now has to work with TWO freaking Uchihas! The bastard`s brother joined the organization lately. Now, this Uchiha is a tad bit different than his older brother. HE WAS MUCH WORSE! He treated the clay bomber like a servant. And let`s not forget about the fact that the younger Uchiha once planned on using Amaterasu to burn his hair! And do mind you that threat was made after him using a Katon to burn the said hair.

Now, of course you didn't miss the fact that our favorite bomber seems to have an unhealthy obsession about his hair, no? Well the reason was the woman who was currently combing his hair.

"Dei-dei! Your hair is just the best!" the female crooned, her slivery blue eyes twinkling in mirth.

"You think so un?" he smiled as she gushed. He loved the sensation of her fingers playing with his hair

"Yes! It`s so soft and bright, I love it!" he opened his eyes when he saw the Uchiha`s glaring at him for stealing the attention of their sister.

Yes, yup, you heard him right. The little sister to Itachi Uchiha and the older sister of Sasuke Uchiha.

Kagome Uchiha.

He found himself smirking when he felt the back of his head contacted with two soft pillowy chests.

"Of course I love you too Dei-dei!" she brightly chirped as she hugged his head closer. Deidara sent a victory smirk towards the growling Uchihas.

Well, he did not say he hate ALL Uchihas.. In fact, he was a lover of one.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

HAHAHAHAHA! I SOOOOO ENJOYED RIGHTING THIS ONE.


	4. Well, I AM your jerk

A/N: OH I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT THERE IS ALSO SOME STORIES HERE THAT FOCUSED ON FRIENDSHIP AND FAMILY.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

Hidan

l

l

l

l

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!" Tobi gulped as he saw the enraged Hidan. He DIDN'T know that the Jahanist was listening in his report. He was already shaking when Pein and Konan glared at him.

"Tobi is sorry!" he quickly replied while bowing down in fear.

"Leader-sama." He pleadingly looked at Pein.

"Ok Hidan. I approve of your request." Pein replied with suppressed anger as well.

"Bring her back." Konan butted in.

"I will." He assured the worried paper master. He knew Pein shouldn't put Tobi with his lover on an S-ranked mission. The masked nin couldn't even throw a kunai straight! All he was good at was teleporting his big ass away from danger. That fucking coward.

And to make matters worse, it was the mission for capturing the Kyuubi jailer. And base on Tobi`s report, Team Hebi and Team seven was her opponent. ALONE!

He let out a colorful string of cusses that could make Jashin cry to his mommy. Sure, he knew that she`s strong. Might he add, stronger than him, and was an immortal like himself. But he also knew that whenever she died, her memories went blank. They found it out the hard way.

Oh and did he mention to you that she was Pein`s older sister by the way? Based on your reaction, I'm afraid he did forget.

He burst out of the clearing only to drop his scythe in shock.

"Ah. Hi Hidan!" the woman cradling a fox waved at him. He dazedly walked towards her direction as he swept his lavender eyes around the clearing. Team seven was knocked out cold. Tied in a tree. Team Hebi were knocked out cold. Tied in a tree. Team seven`s pink haired banshee was tied upside down on the highest branch of the tree, out cold. Team hebi`s red haired slut was tied upside down on the highest branch of the tree, out cold. All in all, the immortal found the scene comically hilarious.

"Ne, Hidan, let`s take this fox to otouto!" he only noticed the red fox purring contently on his lover`s arms.

"Is that?!"

"Yup! Meet Kyuubi no Yoko!" she held out the nine tailed fox in front of his face.

Then at that moment, he facepalmed. Oh Kami! How did he forget that she could extract the bijuu from its jailer without killing the jailer.

"Let's go home you bitch. Your brother`s worried sick and Konan was fidgeting in the base." He stated as he lazily threw his arms on her shoulders.

"Why did you tie the whores upside down?" he asked her, only for her to grin sadistically.

"They called this Kagome a bitch." She replied, making him blink.

"I always call you a bitch, bitch."

"Well, I am YOUR bitch." She reasoned, making him smirk.

"That IS true." He cockily stated.

"Jerk." He heard her mumble. He dipped his head low before meeting her gaze.

"Well, I am YOUR jerk." He smugly said before slanting his lips over hers.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

WRITING HIDXKAG IS FUCKING HARD! WITH ALL THOSE CUSSING PRESENT BECAUSE OF THE JAHANIST.

OH BY THE WAY, SORRY FOR SAKURA FANS AND KARIN-if she has some- FANS!


	5. You love me anyway

A/N: AT LAST! I FINALLY HAD THE TIME TO UPDATE!

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

Sasori

l

l

l

l

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Sasori smirked from inside his puppet Hiroki (IS THAT HIS NAME?) as his grandmother and the pink haired nin attacked his formidable shell. Glancing at the precious cargo he lovingly carried, he felt his mouth twitched up in a devious smirk. He barely had the time to jump out of his puppet shell when Chiyo used some chakra strings to impale him with his own tail.

He landed gracefully on top of a boulder, his back facing the two nin.

"How about you turn around. I want to see my grandson." Chiyo stated as the dust settled down to reveal the red hair of his grandson.

Sasori complied, still carrying his cargo as he felt her hot breath brush the nape of his neck. He smirked at the startled gasp the old puppet master made as she stared at his face in outmost shock.

Chiyo gaped at the sight of her grandson`s ageless face, no wrinkle in place. But what caught her attention was the limp body Sasori was carrying. Even thou she was at a great distance away from him, she still found the woman-child undeniably beautiful. Her hair was black as the raven`s feather as it clung down, reaching Sasori`s knees in a beautiful straight mass.

Her brow was raised at the sight of the Akatsuki cloak draped around her fragile frame but completely brushed it off.

"Did you took her Sasori? Did you took her to make her one of your puppets?" Chiyo said with disgust. But instead of responding, Sasori merely brushed a hair from the girl`s face gently. Chiyo was quite surprised at the dazed look the puppeteer was giving the girl.

Planting a gentle kiss on her forehead, Sasori turned towards the shock Medic nin and relative.

"Yes, I found her and took her. Isn't she lovely?" he softly stated before turning around to gently lean the girl against the solid wall of the cave.

"Sakura-chan, we have to save that girl no matter what."Chiyo whispered to Sakura who was pale beyond complexion due to the graphical description of Sasori on how to turn a human into a puppet.

Soon enough, the battle began. A battle of two against one.

When one of Sakura`s monstrous punch manage to throw Sasori far enough for Chiyo to take the girl, the rosette sighed in relief. Chiyo returned beside Sakura as they both watched the debris to clear.

Not a moment later, a smirking Sasori emerged. Chiyo felt the incoming surprise when the red head smiled victoriously.

"Game over, Baa-chan." Sasori said, making both Kunoichi confused.

As those words left Sasori`s lips, a searing pain made it`s way onto Chiyo`s stomach as her eyes widen in shock. Shakily, with blood trailing down her mouth, Chiyo glanced down and was shocked to see azure doe eyes staring at her with indifference.

Sakura gasped in horror as she saw the clawed hand protruding from her companion`s stomach. The girl retracted her hand before doing a flip as she gracefully landed beside Sasori who wrapped his arms on the girl`s waist.

"Sorry Chiyo-san, but I wont let you hurt Sasori." The melodious voice of the unknown girl rang around the silent clearing as Chiyo`s eyes lost its shine. By this time, the pink haired Kunoichi was shaking like a leaf.

"Don't worry Haruno-san. I will preserve your beauty eternally." Sakura yelped in shock when a puppet appeared before her, wearing a white haori and red hakama.

"IYAAAAAA!" was the last blood curdling scream Sasori heard before a resounding cracking of the bones resounded along the silent cave.

"You know how hard it is to remove the scent of blood on my person right? A soiled blood specially." The azure eyed woman said to Sasori with an eyebrow raised. The puppeteer merely leaned his forehead against hers as he started whispering inaudibly.

"Kagome your noisy, I want to sleep." Mumbled the red head as he let his head fall to settle on the nape of her neck, his arms still on her waist.

"You`re such a lazy bum." The miko half heartedly scolded the red head as she snaked her arms up to his neck.

"You love me anyway." Was Sasori`s smart reply, earning him a playful slap on the head in which he responded with a chuckle.

At the other side of the cave, on which Sakura`s unresponsive body lay, the miko turned puppet watched the playful banter of the two puppeteer with sadness.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

A/N: YEAH I KNOW! I JUST KILLED SAKURA, GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?... GOOD. AND I SOOOO ENJOYED WRITING THIS FIC! YAY FOR ME NAY FOR YOU! JOKE!

ANYWAY, ANYONE KNEW WHOS PUPPET KAGOME OWNS?


	6. His goddess

A/N: CANT GET ENOUGH OF THIS PAIRING XD!

AND FOR THOSE WHO THOUGH THAT THE PUPPET WAS KIKYOU, KUDOS FOR YOU!

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

Pein

l

l

l

l

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Long slender digits lovingly caressed porcelain like skin with great gentleness of a lover. Purple stripped eyes gazed at the angelic face of his supposed-to-be-lover dazedly. How long did he denied his love for her? How long did he forced himself to ignore her? And how long did he blamed himself that he`s the reason why she remained in this state?

"Pein." He looked at Konan`s understanding amber orbs with veiled fatigue.

"How many times did I told you that you`re not the one at fault?" The paper seraph softly stated towards the bright-haired nin.

"If only I didn't sent her. If only I didn't denied her. If only I told her that.." he trailed of, knowing that the indigo haired woman clearly know what he meant.

With a defeated sigh, Konan exited the private, not to mention secret, room and decided to head towards the direction of the springs.

Meanwhile, Pein remained inside the room and resumed his little trance. As he entangled his fingers in the mass of silken locks, he gazed once more at the sleeping woman-child.

Her face was delicate yet peaceful, showing that she was only sleeping.

Oh how hard Pein wished she was.

But alas, sleep she did not.

He leaned down, weighting his head to his unoccupied arm as the other continued to finger brush her obsidian hair that grew over the past years. He closely observed his comma-stated goddess, noting how long and curly her lashes are, how beautiful her pert nose is and how he craved for those pouty petal like lips.

He stood up, and climbed in. He swiftly moved under the covers beside her, as he once more, played with her hair.

"My goddess." He softly whispered towards the unresponsive female.

"How long will you make me wait? I need a queen beside me, to rule the world that soon will be ours." He continued as he moved closer.

He propped on his elbows as he moved to face her.

"Come on, wake up." Leaning his forehead on hers, he intently stared at her face.

He failed to notice how her finger twitched, nor did he notice how her breath seemed to quicken.

"Kagome, I love you so much. Please, don't make me suffer even more." Hurt was in his voice as he withdrew his person away for hers after giving her lips a soft peck.

He was about to slide the shoji doors open when the bells on his head told him to stay. He stopped midway and slowly glanced at the unmoving female on the huge bed. His purple eyes widen in pure shock at the sight of her squirming figure.

Using a great speed that he didn't know he possessed without chakra, he was beside her with his large hands gripping her slightly smaller ones with reassurance.

"KONAN! GET. IN. HERE. NOW!" he fiercely yelled, not knowing that said Kunoichi was now uncharacterically slipping along the wet rocks of the spring as she struggled to abide Pein`s command.

"Kagome." He breathily said as sweat beads appeared on his brows. Said female`s clenched eyes twitched, making the carrot top (nice way to ruin the atmosphere.. XD) anxious yet excited at the same time.

Both of his hands were now gripping the pale appendage as he kept on whispering her name. Slowly but surely, Kagome`s half lidded eyes opened completely. Pein`s cold heart skipped a beat as he gazed at the striking electric blue of the female he waited for years to awaken.

As Konan- who was only clad in a puffy towel- slammed the shoji door open, her amber eyes glistened with mirth as her gaping expression landed solely on the now awake co-kunoichi.

Pein was about to hug the leaving daylights out of the blinking female but was quickly put on halt when the first words escaped her lips dampened the atmosphere like how a water doused a fire.

"Who are you?" at that moment, Pein and Konan`s heart broke a little at the fact that she did not remember them. But they all brushed it away. All that matter was she was now awake.

Without reluctance whatsoever, Pein gently drew the female against his chest. His heart cheered at the fact that her body recognized his and quickly responded by hugging him back.

He swore then. He vowed that he will pour all of his attention at her, now that she was back. He will make new memories for her, and she will rule beside him. Never will she drift away again, she will remain beside him, and he will be sure to do so….

Even if it kill him.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

A/N: AHIHIHIHIHI!

JA NE!~


	7. Gomen

**Im sorry guys..**

_I don't want you Lusters to know my reason so I will make this farewell brief.._

_Life`s been hard for me these days and as you can probably see, Im struggling with my life as a Black Rose and as Fuyuki(my pseudo name)… I don't want you guys craning your necks for an update so I`ll give you guys a heads up…_

_I, Black Rose Lust, will go Hiatus.._

_I don't know for how long or how short but base on my problem, I guess you guys will have to wait pretty long.. Im seriously disappointed at my decision but it has to happen.._

_I want to clear my life nefore taking up the title of Black Rose again._

_But don't worry! I`ll come back.. I __**promise.. **__Just wait for me.._

_With much Love, Black Rose~_


End file.
